tajtajssatfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret levels in Taj: Quest 4 Treasure
?1 Pass a cave of fungai and you meet Jatl. His attacks consist of throwing surikens, jumping, going to the edge of the screen and charge, and punch. ?2 Across a canyon you meet Joot2, replacement of Jatl. It throws bombs, robotic sucker punchs, and places mines in the ground that last for 5 seconds. It may seem easier then Jatl battle 1, but it moves fast! ?3 You fight Jatl again in this level. His cape is torn this time. The battle take place in a under water cave on a round piece of terrain. Jatl has bombs this time, as well as jumping into the water and shooting up to the top of the cave and bringing down stalagmites and stalagtites. ?4 Jaat4 is waiting for you inside a mine cart cave. When you jump into the mine cart at the end, an ingame cutscene takes place. You drive off to Jaat4, who is standing on his minecart. A train then crashes into the carts just after Taj and Jaat4 jump on the train and the battle begins. It is like the Joot2 battle, but faster and bombs are falling in a pattern. ?4 2 Jaat6 is standing in the sheer cold part of the cave. It slams the ground, and rocks fall. The ground is also slippery. Every so often, a piller falls on the left or right, making the battle field smaller. ?5 Instead of a Jaat or Joot, Cymbawl is waiting for you. It cries out oil that makes the ground slippery for a while. Plus, it also only affects you. Cymbawl may look like a pushover, but it's no walk in the baby park. Cymbawl will pong his head and harmful but colourful notes will follow you for 5 seconds. If your lucky, he will pang his head so hard, it causes him 2 damage. But, a larger note will home in on you for 2 seconds. This also takes place in the middle of the level. ?5 2 Jatl now has a spike whip. It works like a whacking stick. Meaning you have to wait for the right moment. He also has clipped a spiked note on his cape, so you can't attack from behind. The cape whips around like a tail.' ?6 Instead of a Jaat, Joot, or Cymbawl, Jatl has taken higher measures and makes a robot nicknamed, JatlBot. It jumps, lowers it's mouth to roll fireballs, squirt oil from it;s robotic antenae, throw explsive wrenches, and wall cling and do any thing else it can while wallclinging. Again, this takes place in the middle of the level. ?6 2 Jatl appears for a grand finale of secret levels. He has a jack-in-the-box that has laser eyes, coughs up bouncy balls that explode, and even jump out of Jatl hands to fight on it's own when the battle is nearly over. When one is defeated, you win, as the jack in the box is helpless without Jatl's black magic, and Jatl retreats.